The Fabulous Killjoys: Destroya :3:
by VictoryX2292
Summary: Continuation of The Fabulous Killjoys: DeathorVictory&The killjoys save christmas. Something awful happens to the Killjoys and Gerard is out for Revenge. Gerard Way Frank Iero Ray Toro Mikey Way Victory a.k.a Sunshine
1. VampireMoney

_A/N: this is just a continuation of my two other killjoy fics. It's a little bit of a song novella so to speak. Hope you enjoy Please R&R. I take any and all criticism. _

* * *

" Well, are you ready, Ray?" Gerard said into the microphone looking back at his fellow Killjoys

"Yeah yo!" Ray said giving him a nod.

"How 'bout you Frank?" Gerard turned the other way.

"Aww I'm there baby!" Frank said with a wink into his microphone.

"How 'bout you Mikey?"

"Fuckin' ready!" Mikey said with unusual excitement.

"Well I think I'm all right." Gerard smirked. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

" Three, two one. We came to fuck

Everybody party till the gasman comes

sparkle like bowie in the morning sun

And get a parking violation on la break till it's done

Hair Back, collar up, jet black, so cool!

Sing it like this kids that are mean to you,

c'mon

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon!)

Play the game and take band real far (c'mon!)

Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon!)

Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all right honey

Pills don't help but it sure is funny

Gimme gimme some of that vampire money c'mon!

Three two one, we got the bomb

everybody hurry till the tax man comes

Glimmer like Bolan in the morning sun

and get your finger on the trigger

tap the barrel of a gun

Hair back, motherfucker!

jet black, so cool

sing it like this kids that are mean to you (c'mon!)

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon!)

Play the game and take band real far (c'mon!)

Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon!)

Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all right honey

Pills don't help but it sure is funny

Gimme gimme some of that vampire money c'mon!

ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

Frank broke out into a solo.

"Well three, two, one, we came to fuck

everybody party till the gasman comes

sparkle like bowie in the morning sun

and get a parking violation on la break till it's done

Hair Back, collar up, jet black, so cool!

Sing it like the kids that are mean to you (c'mon!)

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon!)

Play the game and take band real far (c'mon!)

Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon!)

Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all right honey

Pills don't help but it sure is funny

Gimme gimme some of that vampire money c'mon!

C'mon!

On

On

On

On

On!"

The guitars slowed down.

"It's _way_ too loud!" Gerard tried to shout over the boys. Frank and Ray shrugged.

"Sorry." Gerard said with a smile. The song finished and Dr. Death Defy gave them the OK to leave the sound room. Gerard led the others into the tech booth and they all leaned on the counter.

"How'd we do?" Ray asked rubbing his hands together.

"Not bad, boys, not bad." Dr. Death said scratching his head. "Ya can always have room for improvement but it sounds good."

Frank wrapped an arm around Dr. D's neck jokingly.

"Doc, you're our own worst critic!" He said rubbing the top of his head. Dr. D pushed him off giving him a mean look.

"Boy! Don't think your too old for me to slap upside the head!"

Gerard felt the buzz of his cell phone in his pocket. He pulled it out checking the number.

**VICTORY XOXO**

He gave the boys the "Hold up" signal and answered his phone.

"Hey, is everything ok? Is it time?" Gerard asked in a worried voice.

"_Haha, everything is fine Gee_." Victory giggled from the other end. "_The baby's not due for another three weeks. I just wanted to know how the recording went."_

Gerard let out a sigh of relief.

"It went good. We just finished up now."

"Is that Sunshine?" Frank said reaching for the phone. Gerard pulled back giving him the "You're an idiot" look.

Gerard turned as Ray ripped it from his hand and tossed it to Frank.

"Put the phone to your stomach!" Frank shouted into the phone. Gerard struggled to grab it off of him. "Uncle Frank wants to say 'Hi'."

With a swift kick to the balls Gerard sent Frank to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Frank had an E-nergy drink." Gerard said looking at Frank who was cradling himself on the ground. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"_Frank will be Frank_." Victory said with a sigh. "_Ok, well me and Boomer…oof, I mean Missile kid are gonna paint the baby's room. I'll see you when you get home."_

"Ok sounds great love you." Gerard said before Frank's hand shot up and snatched the phone.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Frank said making kissy noises. Victory sighed and hung up the phone. With another swift kick to the balls Frank dropped the phone.

"Dick!"

"Whipped!" Frank said laughing through his pain.

* * *

_A/N: there it was, first chapter. It'll pick up i swear. This isn't some 'oh lets tell a quick happy little story about kissy kissy goo goo things' I don't think Frank would allow that to happen. I promise you, this is an adventure story :D _

_With love,_

_Vampgirl2292_


	2. Give 'em hell kid

_A/N: So I think at some point I have to say I don't own anything except Victory and Boomer's name or something to that extent. So yeah. I don't own anything accept Victory and Boomer's name and any other people I make up.(redundant statement is redundant) _

* * *

Victory rolled her eyes as she closed her cell phone.

"What children." She said putting the phone on the counter. Boomer sat on the counter eating a cupcake.

"How did the recording go?" Boomer asked licking icing off of her lips.

"Good. Gee said they'd be home soon, _Missile Kid."_ Victory said in a sarcastic voice. Boomer shrugged.

"I told you, I get to pick my name. I hate 'Boomer'. It's so boyish."

"Ugh, Missile Kid is such a mouth full, and did you have to hit me?" Victory said putting hand on her hip. "I'm _fragile_ you know?"

Victory put her nose in the air and rubbed her very obviously pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, sure. Fragile. Like how you whooped my ass at Ultimate Band Hero?" Boomer giggled glaring at her.

"I play to win. And watch your mouth! I swear the shit you pick up from Frank."

Both girls giggled this time.

"So…when are you gonna tell Gee what gender the baby is?" Boomer said licking the last of the icing off. Victory turned away and put her head in her hands

"I don't think I'm going to tell him." As she had her back turned Boomer dumped the icing free cupcake into the trash. "I think I want it to be a surprise you know?"

Victory turned back around. Boomer just nodded trying to look innocent.

* * *

Gerard and the others drove home to find Victory and Boomer painting the baby's room. They had lined it with bright neon's going up and down and lined the borders with red and yellow. The room was gender natural but also had an 80's comic book feel to it. The crib was in the back and to the left, painted a bright red. A few green and blue shelves and dressers were placed in the corners along with yellow changing table. A few stuffed toys lined the crib and shelves of the room. A small Batman plush was snuggled under the blankets.

Victory and Boomer were working on the red and yellow border on the bottom when the sound of running feet pounded on the stairs. Without warning Frank and Ray bolted into the room. Frank picked up Boomer and threw her over his shoulders. Victory stood up when Ray took her by the arms and swung her lightly.

Frank spun fast.

"WESIGHNEDWITHALABEL!WE SIGHNEDWITHALABEL!" Frank sung as he twirled a nauseous Boomer around.

"What?" Victory asked a little confused.

"We signed with a record label!" Ray said as he stopped spinning. Victory felt a little sick but held her stomach.

Frank flipped Boomer over his shoulder and onto the ground. He bent down and started rubbing Victory's stomach.

"Here that baby Frank? Your daddy has an official band now!" Frank cooed. Victory pushed him away.

"Cut that out! I hate it when you do that, you creep! And I'm not naming the baby Frank, Frank!" Victory said crossing her arms and then it hit her.

"You guys signed with a record company?" She said. Her eyes grew. Gerard and Mikey walked in next, being they didn't run up the stairs. Victory ran to Gerard.

"You guys have a band. Officially! That's great!" Victory said hugging him. He embraced her back.

"We didn't sign yet but we have a deal to make an album. Dr. Death hooked us up." Gerard said modestly.

"That's amazing!" Victory repeated. Boomer gained her balance when Ray picked her up and started spinning. She screamed loudly but started giggling. Ray set her down and she stumbled over quickly.

"Whoa…So…does this mean…we can tour and I don't have to….go to school anymore?" Boomer said trying to make the room stop spinning.

"No it means we get to have our music broadcast all over Battercity!" Frank said getting ready to pick Boomer back up again. With a fast reflex she shot a fist out straight into his crotch. He went down like a ton of bricks.

"_Why is everyone doing that today?_…._uhhh_." Frank groaned breathlessly on the floor. Boomer just smiled an evil grin.

Later they sat in the kitchen around the island. Frank sat holding ice on his…business while licking a cupcake. Boomer sat on the counter smirking every once in a while at Frank's pain. Victory was chopping onions for dinner, and Gerard and Frank sat on the couch seeing who could beat the other at a classic game of first person shooter, Victory had found in an antique shop.

"Sunshine," Ray asked grabbing a smaller cupcake and popping it in his mouth. "Not that I don't mind having more pastries than there are Starbucks, but why so many?"

Victory let out a heavy sigh.

"They are still re-building Better Living Industry and since I'm nine months pregnant I'm not allowed to go back to work, or even visit, some sort of health code for being the boss. I can't just sit here all day and all I know how to bake are cupcakes." Victory said turning and putting the onions on the oven.

As she turned Frank dumped his icingless cupcake into the trash.

"_Cupcakes taste like cardboard."_ Frank whispered sticking his tongue out. Boomer nodded with big eyes.

"Frank I need to check on the laundry, can you watch the steaks?" Victory asked taking off her apron. Frank nodded and got up looking onto the frying pan.

"They look like pork chops…." He said it quietly enough that Victory hadn't heard him. He noticed how pink they were in the middle and the smell of them made his stomach growl.

"I'll just turn it up a little so it cooks faster." He said twisting the knob to HIGH.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ray said cautiously.

"Well you're not me and I'm hungry!" Frank said giving him the finger.

"AWW! How did you defeat me!" Gerard shouted from the couch.

"Cause I'm a zombie and you're a Nazi." Mikey shrugged.

"How can zombie's hold guns?" Gerard asked outraged. Mikey shrugged again.

"They have Nazi's and Zombies?" Frank asked excitedly and jumped on the couch. Ray and Boomer stood behind the couch and watched as Mikey and Frank went head to head in Nazi zombie battle.

After four rounds Frank had finally won. Loud sirens sounded his victory. He jumped up and high fived Ray and Boomer. Gerard sniffed.

"I don't think that's the video game cheering you on dude." Gerard said pointing to the rather smoky kitchen.

"SHITSHITSHIT!" Frank shouted jumping off of the couch. He picked up the pan and put a lid over it.

Victory ran in from the laundry room. She found four boys crowded in the kitchen franticly trying to fan out the smoke.

"**FRAANNK**!" Her voice shook the house. Frank stood there quietly with a pan in his hands. Slowly he took off the lid revealing charred pieces of meat.

"Heh… um….Cajun?" He said with an attempt of a smile. Mikey found the switch for the oven fan and flipped it on. The kitchen cleared quickly. Victory held onto the counter trying to slow her breathing.

"I swear Frank I'll-oof!" She clutched her stomach. "I'll…"

Gerard and Ray quickly ran over to her grabbing her hands.

"Ok, I think we should all just take a little breather. Gee you take her up to the bedroom and have her lay down for a bit and I'll order us food." Ray said handing her off. Gerard nodded and started heading for the stairs. Victory breathed deeply in and out mumbling something about the frying pan and where it should be shoved.


	3. Sister To Sleep

Gerard sat next to Victory as she tried to calm down.

"Don't let him get to you." Gerard said softly holding Victory's hand with his own while rubbing her stomach with the other. Every once in a while he would feel a kick or a movement.

"It can hear you, you know?" Victory said with a smile looking down then to Gerard's eyes. He felt silly some times. This was so out of the norm for him. Conflicting parts of his mind struggled with the idea of being tender to something so small. Behind closed doors he felt a little safer, as if as long as it was just the two of them he could open up there, and still could be the strong leader outside of those doors.

"Hi baby." He said softly. He felt it move.

"It likes your voice." Victory smiled.

"You need to stop giving your mom such a hard time." He said jokingly moving a hand over the stomach.

"I think Frank's the one who it has the problem with." Victory said getting a little upset again. It was hard for her to control her temper with her hormones out of whack.

"I know, babe, but you know how he can be." Gerard said kissing the top of her head. He leaned back pressing his ear to her stomach.

"When you get out you can harass Uncle Frank all you want and…"Gerard looked up to see Ray standing in the door. Gerard sat up rigid.

"Yes." He asked in a sharp voice. Ray stood there a second.

"Um…I ordered Chinese…it should be here soon…"Ray tried not to make eye contact. Victory stifled a giggle. "I thought I should…check on her blood pressure and heart rate while we um…waited…."

"Right…."

Gerard nodded and stood up awkwardly and brushed past Ray not making any eye contact.

"I didn't see anything…" Ray said biting his lip. Gerard let out a heavy sigh and trudged down the stairs. He felt the need to do something manly. So he started yelling for them to get some work done in the house.

Ray sat down on the bed and pulled a high tech blood pressure machine out from the night stand drawer. He just simply had to wrap it around her arm and it did the rest of the work.

"So…." Ray said awkwardly.

"What? Can't see your big bad leader be a little tender to his unborn child." Victory joked.

"There's nothing wrong with it….it's just….weird. You know a guy your whole life and you think you know him and then…something else comes along and totally changes him. I know it's for the good, but it's just so…..different. I'm use to his harsh attitude, one word answers, and Mikey like negativity. Then to walk in on him cooing to an unborn baby….it's just….it'll take some getting used to."

Victory winced as the band tightened around her arm.

"I think you'll be ok. Once it hits its teen years I'm sure Gerard will turn right back into his strict ways." Victory chuckled.

The arm band beeped. Ray unstrapped it and read the screen.

"A little high, no thanks to tonight's dinner fiasco." He said a little annoyed. Victory started huffing again. Her stomach kicked.

"Ok, I know we're trying to stay away from pills but I got some organic sleeping pills from the hospital I've been using for when Mikey snores. They won't hurt the baby and they'll relax you a bit." Ray said taking a bottle from his pocket. They were in a biodegradable container. He popped the lid and dumped two out. Victory looked at them cautiously.

"It's made from the Valerian plant. It's totally safe." Ray said handing her a glass. She knew better than to question Ray's judgment. She took the pills and downed them with one swallow.

"So do you know the gender of the baby or are you just messing with us?" Ray had been itching to ask. Even he didn't know and he was her lead doctor.

Victory instantly felt the effects of the pill. Her eyes dropped a little.

"I know." She said sleepily.

"Well, could you atleast tell me?" Ray asked in a quiet voice looking to the door making sure no one was coming. Victory gave it some thought.

"Fine….." She yawned and closed her eyes. "But don't…don't tell Gee…"

"Cross my heart." Ray motioned and leaned in.

"It's a…..."

"Yes?" Ray leaned in more.

"Mmph." Victory mumbled.

"A what?" Ray asked pulling back. No answer.

"Sunshine?...Sun-Shine?"

She was out cold.

"Damn it!"

* * *

_A/N:Haha, you actually thought I'd give it away this early. Pppfftt...silly reader. but i will tell you one SPOILER...snape kills dumbledor...it's been five years I can say that now!_

_Pleas R&R or Frank will get kicked in the balls again and Mikey will go with out coffee_


	4. The Aftermath is Secondary

_A/N: ok before you start this chapter, I want you to grab some sort of something soft and hold on to it...trust me. You'll need it. warning do not grab loved plusies due to possible damage._

* * *

Gerard got the gang up early to get ready for the gig that morning. Victory was still out cold. He started to panic a little thinking maybe Ray gave him too much.

"Mmph...I miss coffee…" Victory mumbled rolling over. Gerard sighed with relief. He kissed her and brushed back the matted hair around her face.

"Soon, babe, soon."

Ray had his alarm set and ready. He put on his best outfit and brushed his hair as best as he could. He went out and knocked on Frank's door.

"Hey buddy you up?" He rapped on the door again. "Come on Frankie!"

Still no answer. He sighed and opened the door.

"Come on man, we're gonna be…..late…." Ray stopped and looked at the chaos around him. Comic books, junk food wrappers, dishes, movies, and clothes littered the room. He couldn't even see the floor let alone make out where the bed was.

"F-Frankie?" Ray asked a little afraid. As he walked things stuck to his feet. Finally he bumped into some sort of rectangular shape. Ray looked around. With cautious hands he picked up a golf club that had been used as a leg for some sort of table he poked around at the bed. Something moved.

"F-frank…come one dude." Finding the covers he slowly pulled back the sheets where the lump was.

**MEEEEOOOWWWW**!

"AHHH!" Ray jumped back as Frank's cat he'd got for Christmas jumped from the bed and out the door.

"Dude, keep it down." Frank's voice grumbled from somewhere. Ray looked around.

"Where _are_ you?"

There was a rustling sound behind Ray. He turned to find some sort of tent pitched among the debris.

"Frank? Are you in there?" Ray said.

"Yeah man." Frank's voice said close by.

Annoyed he ripped open the tent door.

"Come one dude, we're gonna be…WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED! AAAHHH MY EYES!" Ray shouted and stumbled back covering his eyes.

Frank popped his head out.

"It's my fuckin' room I'll sleep how I want!"

"God I think I'm blind again!"

"Oh hey kitty!" Frank said as the cat purred and started eating from one of the many bowls.

"Have some nice cottage cheese." Frank smiled petting the cat.

"What was seen cannot be unseen!" Ray clung to what he could only guess was a shelf.

"Wait….or was that was milk at one time…" Frank shrugged.

"Dude…just get ready." Ray said blindly walking out.

Once he was out he went to knock on Mikey's door but stopped short. Mikey came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Oh… When did you get up?"

Mikey looked at his watch.

"About four…" Mikey sipped some coffee.

"FOUR AM? When do you sleep?"

Mikey pointed to a coffee mug in his hands.

"Ah…" Ray nodded. "Well Gee wants us all to be ready by eleven."

Mikey nodded and drank some more coffee. Ray just walked away shaking his head.

At eleven Gerard and the others met in the garage. He kissed Victory good-bye, and she hugged the others. While the others weren't looking he whispered his good-bye to the baby and got in the car.

"Let me know how it goes." Victory called as they pulled out of the garage. Gerard nodded and waved.

"LETS GO MAKE SOME NOISE!" Frank shouted out the top of the Trans-AM.

Gerard pulled into the parking garage of the Killjoy Radio/News station. He and the others excitedly and nervously entered the sound booth. This was it. The moment they'd been waiting for. Just before they made it a foot from the glass doors Gerard's phone buzzed. He looked down.

**VICTORY XOXO **

"Hey Sunshine, We're just about the head in. Is everything—"

"GERARD YOU NEED TO GET HOME **NOW**!" Victory screamed into the phone. There was a sound of the phone dropping and the call went dead.

"Victory?...VICTORY!" He shouted but got no answer.

"Gee is everything ok?" Mikey asked. He closed the phone.

"We need to go." He said turning back around.

"What about the gig?" Ray asked. They quickly ran after him.

"Fuck the gig. I think she's going into labor!" Gerard started into a sprint and revved out of the lot.

His hands shook the whole ride. This was it! It was finally time! He was going to be a father. His mind raced. Ok the hospital bag was packed and ready. They had the doctor in the back seat so there was no point calling him. Gerard started letting his mind wander. Would it be a boy or a girl? He didn't care. He started thinking about the basics. Teaching it to walk and talk… that's when he saw the smoke.

It billowed for miles into the sky. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. _No_. He though simply. _No, it can't be_. Impossible.

The car stopped on their street. All four of them sat there with jaws dropped as they watched the flames lick around the side of the house. Gerard's mind finally snapped into action.

"Victory!...Boomer? He shouted getting out of the car and looking around the side walk through the crowd of people staring in shock. "VICTORY? BOOMER?"

It was like it all was happening in slow motion.

He charged for the burning house screaming. He felt all three of his band mates hold him back. They had a difficult time. He screamed until his throat was hoarse and tears streamed down his cheeks. Then suddenly it was like time had caught up.

"I NEED TO GET IN THERE!" He roared.

"There's nothing you can do!" Ray shouted pinning Gerard's chest.

"I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

Finally he dropped to the ground sobbing. One of the fire fighters came up covered in ash and soot.

"Are you the residents?"

Mikey and Ray nodded. Frank still held onto Gerard just in case.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this but….we found two bodies inside. I'm so sorry." He looked down and walked away.

It was as if Gerard's insides had liquefied. He lost his stomach all over the side walk.

Hours later Gerard was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around him, his face expressionless. Frank was still at his side starring numbly at the no blackened house. Mikey sat next to his brother. A few tears fell from his cheeks onto the grass. Ray sat in the grass. He had finally composed himself after sobbing for quite a while. A police officer walked up to them, he twirled his hat in his hands.

"I know this might be difficult for you…but we had our men do an investigation. It appears this was no accident. Frank, Ray, and Mikey looked up in shock.

"What?" they all said at once.

"We found the point of the explosion."

"Explosion what are you talking about." Frank said in disbelief.

"In the living room. It appears some sort of gas was set off. It's not any sort of natural gas found in the house and then….then there was this…" He held up a metal container with black char around it. Finally Gerard looked up and took it from the officer's hands. It was still warm. With a twist it came apart. Inside was a small paper folded neatly. It was addressed.

**PARTY POISON**:

He unfolded it slowly.

**THE AFTERMATH IS SECONDARY.**

~The Company™

He let the paper drop to the ground. Ray quickly picked it up and read it.

"What does this mean?" He asked handing it to the others. Gerard stood up and headed for the car.

"Gerard?" Mikey called after him as they all followed.

"What's going on?" Frank asked looking to the others.

"Gerard got in the car and slammed the door. The others got in quickly.

"Gather the other Killjoys. The war is back on."

* * *

_A/N: *Hides behind barricades* I know, I know, I know...*Locks self in underground shelter*_


	5. Everybody hide your body

_A/N: Your comments make me lol Please R&R_

* * *

Gerard and the others had just left the house to go for the gig. Victory waved them good-bye and stepped back into the house. Her hair was still a mess and she wore a maternity Batman pajamas. She yawned and waddled into the kitchen to get some juice. As she closed the fridge a figure stood behind the door.

"AAHH!" Victory shouted dropping the juice. "Damn it Boomer!"

Boomer giggled and snatched the juice.

"Gotchya!" She smiled and drank from the carton. Victory snatched it back.

"The habits they teach you." She said grumbling and pouring it into a glass.

"Gee does it." Boomer tried to make it sound innocent.

"Yeah well when you fight off an army of evil robots you can drink from the carton. Till that day, stick to the glass." Victory said handing it to her. As she turned her back Boomer stuck her tongue out and went to take a swig from the carton.

"Put. ." Victory said without even looking. Boomer put it down amazed.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Victory stuck her head in the fridge and poked around.

There was a ring at the door. She popped her head back out and looked at Boomer.

"The boys couldn't be back so soon. Maybe Gee forgot something."

Boomer shrugged. The bell rang again.

"One second!" Victory shouted and waddled to the door. She swung the door open expecting Gerard or maybe Cherri Cola looking for Frank. What she saw made her heart stop.

"You…you?…but your…dead." She stammered in horror. Dr. Aku stood before her with a thin smile.

"Hello Victory." She said with a heavy accent. Victory slammed the door and locked it.

"BOOMER LOCK DOWN!" She shouted as she ran to the living room. Boomer jumped up and hit a button on the house's security system. Victory grabbed two ray guns that were hidden in a false bottom in the coffee table. They were never too careful. The windows locked and metal bars closed over the windows, but not before two people jumped through guns at the ready. Victory was a half second faster with her trigger. She sent the two falling to their knees. The bars finally covered the windows and doors. Boomer ran in scared and confused.

"What's going on?" She asked hugging Victory.

"I don't know, honey. But we're safe they can't get in." She flipped out her cell phone and hit send. It rang twice.

"Hey Sunshine, We're just about the head in. Is everything—"

"YOU NEED TO GET HOME NOW! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO…" She looked at the phone. CALL DROPPED.

"Damn it!" She cursed. They sat in silence for a few moments when there was a clicking sound.

She started to feel dizzy and the room spun.

"Sunshine, I don't feel very good." Boomer squeezed her hand.

"It's some sort of knock out gas." She tried to cover her mouth. "Don't breathe it in!"

Boomer tucked her nose in her shirt but kept swaying. She fell first and then Victory. They were still somewhat awake when the bars opened back up. Dr. Aku's heels clicked as she walked through the front door. All she could see where feet.

"Silly girl. You think you can lock me out? I built your security system!" Dr. Aku laughed. Victory still held Boomer's hand.

"Boss?" One of the others with her asked.

"What should we do with Jenta and Halo?" He asked referring to the bodies Victory had shot.

"Leave them. They'll make perfect use for the plan." Dr. Aku said with a smile. There was the sound of a cellphone opening and buttons being pressed.

"それを破壊してください" (Subtitled: Destroy it!)

* * *

She woke slowly. Instantly she knew she'd been drugged. It felt like she had no control of her muscles. They felt stiff and ached. She wiggled her fingers first and then working her way up to her shoulders. She tried to rack her brain of what had happened. She remembered the attack, and the gas, and the smell of smoke. She tried to call out for Boomer but her mouth didn't want to move. She squinted. Everything seemed too bright. Slowly she opened her eyes and focused them on a white ceiling with white walls. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. Something didn't seem right. It was like they fell too far. The groggy sensation kept her from panicking. Something was missing, but her brain wouldn't let her focus on what. This was all wrong. Her hand patted her stomach. It was flat. She felt from her ribs to her hips. Her... stomach was gone…no…her baby was gone! She tried to sit up. Her body screamed for her to lay back down. She put her legs over the cot she had been laying on. She was in an all-white top that loosely fit and a soft pair of white cotton pants. White slippers covered her feet. Slowly she lifted her shirt. There was nothing, not even a stretch mark to indicate any sign of being pregnant. Her skin felt smooth. She slowly felt the panic set in. She looked up when a metal door opened. Dr. Aku stepped in.

"What did you do to me?" Victory asked in a scratchy voice. Dr. Aku put her hands behind her.

"Glad to see you awake. You've been out for days. We were worried you wouldn't ever wake up."

"What did you do to me?" Victory repeated. Dr. Aku's expression changed.

"After we gassed you, you went into such a panic it caused early labor. I had to have the doctors give you a C section. They took the liberty of fixing you quite nicely. Not a hint of baby fat. You should rest though It'll take days for you to heal."

"Where is my baby?" Victory's voice shook.

"Relax. The child is fine. We have the child under observation. Though we must talk."

"Why are you doing this to me? How the hell are you even alive? I killed you!"

Dr. Aku snapped her fingers and a man brought her a chair. She sat down eye to eye with Victory.

"You may own Better Living but you don't know how to work it. Did you think it was the only one? I am Dr. Shinu. Dr. Aku was my sister. You killed her, and that is something that I will not allow to go unpunished. She and I had dreams. After your father died she and I controlled the company. She agreed to take the American company while I had the Tokyo one. Then you came along and ruined everything! Then to top it all off you grouped with the leader of the Killjoys! It was an outrage. I had been planning my attack for months but when I heard you were with child I saw an opportunity. I can't rule the company by myself, and I still want those damn rebels dead. And as much as I hate to admit this, Party Poison does show great leader qualities, as do you. So If I take and raise your child it will become the greatest leader this world has ever known!"

"Like hell you will!" Victory lunged forward but dropped short. Her body writhed in pain.

"Silly girl. You are still healing."

"Why are you still keeping me alive then?" Victory moaned on the floor.

"Your blood is a match to the child's. You both have a rare blood type that showed up after the war, due to a reaction to all the radiation. Once you were pregnant it changed your and the baby's blood type. We need you around until the child is stable enough and we have collected enough in case of an emergency situation."

"He'll come looking for me!" Victory sat up and leaned on one of the walls.

"Party Poison? He thinks you are dead! In doing so he will break the treaty and the war will be back on. Then I can finally gave the governments help to extinguish those filthy Killjoys."

Her heart sunk. He though she was dead. She knew the havoc he would reap over any one who crossed his path.

"Where is the girl that was with me?" Victory said suddenly remembering Boomer.

"She is in isolation. He might be a mute but she sure one hell of a fighter. I will allow her to be your companion over the next few years but after your extermination she will join my army. She holds much potential." Shinu stood up. A guard took her chair and the door closed.

Victory sat in silence. Her world had just crashed and she felt every shard shove into her. Gerard had no way of knowing she was alive. Shinu had brought on Armageddon. The door opened. Boomer came bolting into the room. She wrapped her arms around Victory's neck. The door shut. Boomer sobbed into Victory's shoulder.

"Shhh, honey, it'll be ok. It's going to be alright." Victory put a hand on the girls back and head. She cradled her like a small child. Her heart wrenched at the thought of not being able to hold her own child.

"I didn't talk." Boomer whispered. "I didn't tell them anything."

The girl had been taught right by the Killjoy's codes of living.

"You did good Sweetie. The boys will be so proud of you." She kissed the top of her head. She was also dressed in white cotton. Her hair had been cut a little bit shorter to manage it.

"I got to see her." Boomer whispered. "I saw the baby. She's beautiful."

* * *

_A/N: You really think I'd do that to The gang? Ppft. I love them too much to do that. Though it was worth the angry comments. It made me realize how much you guys actually like this…does that make me sound full of myself? I guess what I'm saying is thanks to you viewers for reading and making these stories possible. And yes GerardWayIsMyLife, you called it. :D_


	6. I got a Bullet Proof Heart

"It ain't what it used to be but it's still the same old shack." Dr. Death said as he rolled into the dusty diner. Gerard and the others walked in behind him. Frank whipped a finger over a dusty table and blew the debris away.

"It'll do." Gerard said with an expressionless face.

"I'll go see if the radio is still in working condition." Dr. Death said solemnly and rolled back out.

Ray checked the kitchen for any supplies he could use. He'd have to get a few new things but all his old tools were still there. Frank and Mikey took a seat at one of the booths. Gerard kept walking to the back tables. The table was still set up the same way since the day they lift the diner. Gerard put a hand on each chair. No matter where he went he was reminded of her. Her ghost haunted his nightmares. At night he'd hear Boomer's laugh or think he felt Victory beside him only to wake up and find an empty room. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the chairs. With a sudden turn he walked quickly out of the diner and to his old quarters.

"Gee," Frank got up to grab him. Mikey held him back.

"Let him go. He needs some time alone."

Ray came out of the kitchen.

"Frank, tomorrow get ahold of Cherri Cola for me. I'll make a list of things I'll need."

Frank nodded and headed back to his quarters. Cherri Cola. They'd hardly talked since the fire. He felt guilty for being so distant, but it was hard. He knew he wasn't himself. He didn't want to put that upon her. In his mind it was better this way.

* * *

When he made it to his room he sat on the cot. It creaked from the pressure. When they left they took everything with them. The room was next to empty. Frank crouched down and bent under the bed. When Ray had raided his room for any BL/ind products he cleaned him out, or so Ray thought. Under the bed was a board covered in sand. He swept it away and lifted out a box. He opened it slowly. His hands shook. When the light hit the inside it was like he was split in two. Part of him wanted to shut the box and never look at the stuff again. Another wanted to take the whole thing. He wanted the pain to stop, even if only for a moment. He wanted to never again remember the sisters he never had. He wanted to forget the first time Boomer walked. The first time he taught her to shoot a gun. He wanted to forget the first time he saw the half dead girl on the cot named Sunshine. He wanted to forget the first Christmas they had as a family. The niece or nephew he never had the chance to meet. He wanted to forget the fire, and the look on his brothers' faces, the heartache he saw every day. Slowly he popped off the cap.

* * *

Gerard sat on his bed. He stared at the wall that led to Victory's old room. He wanted so badly to get up and open the curtain, as if she'd just be sitting there. '_Hey Gee, sorry to scare you like that_.' He pulled the note they'd found at the house out from his pocket. He'd held on to it since they left the house and stayed with Dr. Death for a few days. After they assembled the Killjoys they thought it best to leave the city and take residency in their old homes. He had the best researchers looking up any information on "The Company" He wanted blood, he didn't care who's or how many would fall for him to get it. He would find whoever was responsible and was willing to blow a hole in the town just to get it. The representative for Batter City wanted to try and talk to him since he was now the official Killjoy leader, but any talking he would do would be through a lazer beam. He didn't care anymore.

"AH FUCK!" He heard a few rooms down. It sounded like Ray. There was the sound of running feet. Mikey came bolting into the room.

"Frank's relapsed!" He panted. "He took half the fucking bottle!"

He and Gerard ran to Franks shack.

Ray hovered over him slapping his cheeks.

"COME ON MAN WAKE UP!" Ray shouted hitting him hard. Gerard and Mikey crouched down beside him.

"What happened?" Gerard asked franticly.

"He had a hidden stash under his bed! I thought I cleaned him out! FRANK WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" Ray said slapping him again.

Frank mumbled and his eyes rolled back into his head. Gerard had had about enough. He got up and ripped Frank's body out of the shack and in to the opening. He flipped him over and shoved both fingers down Frank's throat. It didn't take more than a second. Gerard quickly pulled his hand back out. Frank emptied his stomach all over the sand. He coughed loudly and gagged a few times. Tears rolled down his eyes as he started waking up. Gerard gripped his shirt and thrust Frank upward, then threw him into the wall of one of the shacks. Frank gasped for air. Gerard pulled a fist back and hit him hard across the cheek. Frank crumpled back down.

"DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING KILLYOUSELF? IS THAT IT? IF THAT'S THE CASE I'LL FUCKING DO IT FOR YOU!" Gerard pulled out his gun. Ray and Mikey tried to stop him but Gerard quickly pointed it at them.

"IT'S FOR HIS OWN GOOD!" He shouted and turned back to Frank. He winced as Gerard gripped him and pulled him back up. Gerard pushed the gun into his shoulder.

"If you want to fucking die FINE! DO IT! But if you do, you will have done NOTHING! You would have let them die for **NOTHING**! If you loved them one ounce you'd stick around and help us find the motherfuckers who did this! If I ever find you pulling a stunt like this I'll end you myself! Do you understand?"

Frank sucked in a sob and nodded. Gerard let go and pushed off of Frank's head with the barrel of the gun.

"Good." Gerard said slowly and holstered his gun, then returned to his shack.

Frank crumpled into a mess in the sand. Ray and Mikey helped him up.

"I just wanted the pain to stop." Frank sobbed. Ray nodded.

"I know buddy. It'll be alright. Just get some sleep." Ray handed him his canteen. Frank took a sip and spit it back out rinsing his mouth. Mikey helped him get into his cot while Ray gathered the rest of the pills and threw them in the box.

"I'm going to hang on to these, Frank. We'll use them only for emergency situations only." Ray closed up the box. Frank nodded.

"Now I'm sorry I have to ask, this is the last one right?"

Frank nodded again and turned away from them.

"Ok, get some rest. We'll meet in the morning." Mikey said patting Frank's shoulder and walked out with Ray.

Ray and Mikey stood outside thinking over the past few days.

"Nothing is ever gonna be the same is it?" Mikey asked quietly. Ray shook his head.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter was so depressing. I just wanted to get the whole mindset right. They think she's dead and I think they'd still be in shock. Sorry if this chapter got too sad. I teared up a little while writing it. I get a little too into my stories sometimes. Let me know how you felt about this chapter. It'll get happier I promise. _


	7. My Way Home Is Through You

The large group of Killjoys gathered in the basement of an old shack in the middle of the desert. They all stood and waited for their leader to take the stage. The man known once again to them as Party Poison jumped up on the platform. His mask covered his tired eyes and worn out expression.

"As I'm sure you know we have found the location of the company, as well as their base here in America. We've located their smaller base in the Nevada desert. It appears they are underground about one hundred meters down. We've tried breaking in but they have much greater technology then us. What I'm about to ask of you is going to be very difficult. We need a man to go inside and act as a captive. Once inside he will detonate a chip that will shut down their security system. Well will then be able to infiltrate them and set up C-4 packs and blow the whole thing to kingdom come. What I need to know is who is willing to be captured. I would do it myself but I will be in charge of the explosion."

There was silence for a while. He stared out into the crowd. They knew if they went what their chances of returning were. Slowly a hand rose. Gerard's heart dropped. Frankie.

"Fun Ghoul….are you sure?" Gerard balled up his hands.

"More than anything, boss." Frank nodded. Ray and Mikey stood beside him bewildered. Gerard nodded.

* * *

Later they all met behind the shack.

"Frank you don't have to do this you know?" Gerard said pulling off his mask. Frank shook his head.

"Yes I do. You were right. If we're going to die then we might as well go out with a bang. I wanna do this man. You and me both know no one is going to make it out of that place. But at least we can bring it down with us. I know I can fuck things up some times but I know I can do this. I want do this. For them." His words lingered in the air.

Gerard nodded.

"Alright brother. You head out in one hour." Gerard said with a heavy heart. Frank hugged his brothers and started getting ready.

As he turned the corner Cherri Cola stopped him. Her blonde hair was a messy bun, and strips of red ribbon dangled in the wind. Heavy black sunglasses shaded her teary eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Frank." She said as tears fell from under her sunglasses.

"I have to do this, Cherri. I'm sorry to have ever put you through this." Frank looked down at his feet.

"They can pick someone else! Why does it have to be you?" She started sobbing. "I miss them too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw my life away."

Frank pulled the glasses from her eyes. She looked tired. This was also the first time he'd seen her without a plethora of makeup. Oddly enough it made her look more beautiful.

"They were my sisters. They changed my life. If it weren't for them…I don't know where I would be right now. I owe that to them. We're not going to win this war, Cherri." He kissed the top of her head letting a tear fall.

"Promise me something." He whispered.

"Anything." She cried pulling herself into his shoulder.

"Promise me you won't be anywhere near The Company Base."

"But Gee's gonna need all the help he can get." She said a little taken back.

"Just…promise you won't go. Stay here and help Dr. D with the radio. Just don't go."

She pulled back and eyed him cautiously.

"Ok…"

He leaned down and kissed her good-bye.

He met with the others near the Trans-AM. Mikey handed him the device that would shut down the systems.

"Just flip the switch when you get in the holding cells." Mikey said pointing to the switch.

Frank nodded and lit a cigarette with a shaky hand.

"I got this." He puffed out trying to sound casual.

He hugged them an got in the car. Ray leaned in the window. A small capsule was in between his fingers.

"I wasn't sure if…well…under the circumstances I would understand if you wanted…."

Frank looked at the pill.

"You know man. I think I'm good."  
Ray looked at him a little confused.

"This is like, my big moment right? I wanna be able to feel it." Frank said giving him a wink. "It's good to feel something's"

He revved the engine. Loud music jammed out.

"WOOOOOHHH COME AN GET ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Frank shouted as he sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile Victory was in the middle of an invisible war with Boomer. They had set up their holding cell by flipping over the cots and pretending to open fire on the enemy. Victory pretended to get shot. Boomer dashed over to her body.

"SUNSHINE NO!" She cried.

"Light…growing dim….body…cold….remember…the Alamo…..GAH!" Victory dramatically stuck out her tongue. Boomer started to giggle.

"You're as dramatic as Frank." She said as she rolled over with laughter. Victory snapped up and started lifting Boomer high in the air as she giggled.

" My dear child how dare you say such things." Victory said in her best Ray voice.

The guards watched the monitors closely, but not close enough. What they saw was prisoner trying to make the best of a situation. What they seemed to miss was that slowly Victory was building her strength back up. She played small war games with Boomer to keep up her reflexes. Her and Boomer had also made up a code for certain maneuvers and practiced them from behind the cots. Victory was not giving up just yet.

She was in the middle of propelling Boomer into the air when the automatic doors opened.

"It is time for your draining Miss X." One of the nurses called. She was in a tight white nurses uniform. Victory winked at Boomer.

"_Well they encourage your complete cooperation_." Victory started on one of the songs they made up.

"_Give you roses when they think you need a smile_." Boomer said the second verse with a wink. The nurse just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She said strapping two cuffs on Victory's wrists and pulling her away. Every day they drained her of her precious blood, and every day Victory mentally mapped out the building. She knew they were underground. That much was simple due to no windows and the hallow sounds of the walls and floor. The only way in and out was through a small elevator at the far right of the building. It was rather small. Its sole purpose was to hold her here until they could be relocated to the Tokyo location.

She sung to herself as she passed halls, making up a verse for each one.

"_I can't control myself because I don't know how,"_ The nurse rolled her eyes. Every day she listened to the same song.

"You've finally lost your mind." She said pulling the chain harder.

"_And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while."_ Victory smiled as they made a left past the nursery. Her heart sank everyday as they passed the large white door with black lettering. She closed her eyes and kept singing past every door.

"_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood_." With every door she passed she would say blood keeping track in her head. Five doors, then another left.

"We'll be making an extra stop today." The nurse said almost to herself. Victory kept singing as they passed something new. This room had windows. It wasn't there the day before. Victory pretended to sing to herself as the nurse chained her to one of the rails along the wall.  
"Wait here. I have to check on another prisoner. Poor bastard tried to run his car straight into the fence of the building. He'll live but not for long once Dr. Shinu finds out he's here." The nurse said.

"_A celebrated man amongst the gurney's they can fix me proper with a bit of luck_._ The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an …"_ Victory tried to think of something to end the song.

"You awful FUCK!" The nurse said frustrated and turned away.

"Why thank you." Victory said with a wink. After the nurse left flustered Victory peered through the window.

"Who would be so stupid to try and drive a car through an electric….oh my god Frankie you wouldn't!" Victory whispered to herself. She squinted through the blinds and sure enough there was his mess of black hair looking dark as ever on the crisp white bed. His eyes were shut and some yellow liquid dripped into his arm. Victory let her head fall onto the glass.

"Frank, you dumb shit!" She whispered and then jumped up as soon as the door opened again. The nurse eyed her suspiciously.

"_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff_." Victory started singing again with a smile.

"I think it's time you go back to your cell. You sound like you've lost a little too much this week." The nurse said untying Victory from the rail and pulled hard back to the cell. The nurse unlocked her from her cuffs and slipped the key into her pocket.

"REMEMBER THE ALAMO!" Boomer lunged out from the side knocking the nurse into Victory, who too this opportunity to slip her thin fingers into the pocket quickly. Victory dramatically fell back and tossed the key under a turned over cot. The nurse angrily got up and pulled a large metal baton from her waist band. She pulled back ready to strike Boomer.

Victory quickly put herself between the two and gripped the baton.

"She didn't mean it!" Victory said in a strained voice as she held the nurse back. The nurse ripped her hand away.

"She's just a kid!" Victory tried to cover Boomer as best as her small frame would allow her. The nurse grunted and whipped the baton across Victory's cheek. She let out a gasp of pain. The nurse was satisfied and shut the door. Victory fell back into the turned over cot. Her hand slipped under and grasped the key. Slowly she brought the cold metal to her cheek and held it there.

"Sunshine, are you ok?" Boomer said crawling next to her. Where Victory sat the camera could not see her face. She smiled.

"I'm better than ok. It appears we have a friend in town." Victory said trying to keep it code in case the guards were listening. She lifted her hand so Boomer could see the key.

"So you can leave like the sane abandoned me." Victory smiled. It was their code. It meant tonight was the night they were getting out!

* * *

_A/N: See it gets a little happier. and who doesn't like to see a mean old bitch get knocked down while some kid shouts REMEMBER THE ALAMO...happier chapters to come Promise_


	8. This Is How I Disappear

_A/N: ok so I'm human…mostly, and it's been one of those days….you know…where you just want put a toasters setting on high, let it get really hot, then swing it at that one person who makes everything feel like shit. Well I realized that writing holds back that scalding toaster…if only for a little while. So review this if writing or reading holds back the stress of life if only to escape for that brief moment._

* * *

Victory sat on the cot with her feet in the air going over the lay out of the building in her head. Boomer poked her head out from under a thin white sheet.

"What do you think he's doing now?" Boomer asked. Victory let out a sigh.

"Probably still sleeping….the same answer I gave you an hour ago." Victory said annoyed.

"So how do they feed him…do they like blend it and put it up his nose? Do they put it in his arm…I'm hungry…that'd be cool if they could put food in my arm…I'd never have to stop to eat…Have you ever stuck a pea up your nose? I did once…Ray had to pull it out with tweezers…It was gross…then I took another one and flung it at Mikey…he didn't like that….Then this _one_ time-"

"BOOMER!" Victory shouted. "Just….quiet time…I need to think. Besides I doubt they're worrying if Frank eats. They'll want him for questioning."

With that the door opened.

"Perfect." Victory smiled and sat up straight. The nurse stepped into the doorway.

"Since you missed your regular schedule we're going to take you now." She said holding out the cuffs. Victory got up and held out her wrists with a smile. The nurse looked her over with a glare.

"Still crazy I see." She said clicking the lock on the cuffs. Victory winked as she clutched the key tightly in her palm.

As they walked out Victory turned and nodded to Boomer. She nodded back. The door shut and Victory got to work on the lock. She caught it as it dropped into her hands. She wrapped her nimble fingers around the chain and snapped forwards. The nurse shot back with a jolt. She gagged as the chain tugged on her throat. She tried to elbow Victory but she quickly jumped back. She wrapped her arm around the nurse's neck cutting off the blood flow. Slowly the woman dropped to the ground. Victory shot up and darted for the door. Boomer already stood waiting. She greeted her with a smile.

"You remembered the key card right?" Boomer said a little snarky. Victory dashed down and took it from the nurse's waist band. She quickly took Boomer's hand and ran down the hall. She counted off the doors stopping hard at the nursery. She took the key card from her hand and swiped it through. Her breath caught in her throat. Her hand lingered above the handle. Her heart raced.

"SUNSHINE! We don't have much time!" Boomer shouted tugging at Victory's shirt. Victory sucked her lungs full of air and twisted the nob.

Inside was a single plastic crib. Several shelves of baby supplies lined the walls. Boomer started looking around as Victory edged towards the crib. Her breath was taken away as her eyes fell upon the child's face.

The baby was asleep. She had pale skin and rosey red lips. She had round cheeks seemed similar to her own. Most noticeably was the full head of black hair, like her father. It was short but whisped around her small ears. Victory let a tear or two fall as she picked up the sleeping baby and cradled her in her arms. She held her child at last.

"It looks like they've been sedating her with some sort of milk supplement." Boomer said picking up a bottle. Victory hugged the child close to her. They were _drugging_ **her** baby! Much hell was about to be brought lose. Victory laid the baby back down and made a swaddle with the sheets of the crib. She gently placed her tightly and held her with one arm.

"Come on let's get Frank and get the hell out before the guards get here!" Victory said grabbing Boomer with her free hand and bolting out of the room. She ran to the infirmary and swiped the card again. The door clicked open. Another nurse with black hair and broad shoulders hovered over Frank admiringly. She shot up as the door opened.

"You can't be in here!" She shouted and advanced. Victory simply raised a fist and the nurse was down.

"Easy bitch." Victoryshook her head.

She ran to Frank. He had a few scratches but looked moderately alright.

"He's been drugged too!" Boomer said pointing to the IV in his arm. Victory gently pulled it out and put a quick bandage over his arm. She waited for it to take some effect.

"Frank." She called shaking him a bit. Any second a guard would come bursting through the door.

"Frank wake up!" Boomer shouted. He stirred a little. Victory shook him a little harder.

"WAKE UP!"

"Wah….who….Sun…Shine?" He said slowly. His eyes blinked open. "Did I….make it….Am I dead? Is this Heaven….where's the got chicks…..?"

"YOU DUMB SHIT! You're not dead, I so get your ass up NOW!" Victory said resisting the urge to slap him.

"But you…you died in the fire….We saw it…"

"It was a set up! Bad people doing bad stuff now we need to _get going_ before the guards show up." Victory said looking at the door nervously.

"There's no guards. I set off the thingy…." Frank said drifting back to sleep. Finally Victory slapped him.

"JESUS!" He shouted sitting up.

"What 'thingy'?"

"The thing…The one Gee gave me…Aww my jaw is like an inch to the left."

"FRANK FOCUS!"

"Gee gave me this device that would shut down the whole security system. That why they could come in and…."

"and….WHAT FRANK?"

"Well Gee thought you were dead…and he was mad and stuff…and…." Frank looked at Victory not wanting to get hit again.

"He's gonna blow this place sky high."

"WHAT!"

"Hey if your Sunshine, why aren't you prego?" Frank asked suspiciously. Victory leaned forward and showed him the baby in the swaddle.

"What did you think I was carrying? A bag of rice!" She said sarcastically and pulled him up and out of bed.

They ran into the hall and headed towards the elevator. They stopped short as two guards blocked the only way out. They had no connection to the above but also had no idea of that matter. Never the less they still had guns holstered to their belts.

"How are we going to make it past those guys?" Victory said holding the baby tight to her. It fussed a little but still didn't wake up.

"They took my lazer gun. I've got nothing." Frank said peeking around. He too was dressed in all white cotton. Boomer stood under him looking around. He looked from the girl to the guns.

"Boomer… I think I got an idea." Frank whispered with a smile.

* * *

The guards watched as someone in the nurse's uniform with their mouth covered with a white mask strolled out with a cart covered in a white sheet.

"_Hey there boys hehe_.." The nurse said in an unnaturally high voice and winked. One of the guards blushed.

Two small hands reached out from under the cart and snatched the guns, then handed them to the nurse on the other side.

"What can we do for ya?" The other guard said batting his eyes.

"_Well…teehee_…" The nurse giggled. "You can start by getting you your knees."

Frank spoke in his normal voice and pulled put up both guns. The guards reached but found nothing then slowly put up their hands.

"It's safe Sunshine." Frank called back, pulling off his mask. The guard's jaws dropped. Frank blew them a kiss as Boomer crawled out from under the cart. She smiled and crossed her arms.

Frank set the guns on stun and pointed the guns at the men. The dropped quickly. Frank blew smoke from the barrel.

Victory ran out from behind the wall and pushed the elevator button.

"Aww…I wanted to push it." Frank said childishly. Victory rolled her eyes at him and got in when the doors opened. Frank's hand darted for the top button before anyone could hit it. They stood quietly in the elevator as dull music played. Victory eyed Frank.

"Nice dress…."

"Ah-hem…" Frank kept his eyes forward as he pulled the skirt down a little.

Finally the doors opened into a dimly lit hall. They all stepped out and looked around. It seemed…familiar.

"Which way out?" Victory said looking to the left and right.

"Hell if I know I…" There was a loud explosion. "SHIT! We're too late. Gerard's invaded. They're probably setting up the bombs by now!"

"Where the hell is this place?" Victory said as they walked down the long hall. It seemed to go on forever.

"They rebuilt the old mall. You remember? It was your first mission with us…" Frank said as they made a hard right. "I took a look at the map. They kept the inside hallow but also built a few rooms in the center of the building. After that they started building down."

As they turned they saw figures and heard gun fire. Frank dodged in front of Victory and Boomer shooting his gun. He stopped quick and hollered.

"RAY?...MIKEY?" The figures stopped firing and stood up right.

"Holy SHIT! Frankie?" Ray said running up to him. He and Mikey hugged Frank. They both suddenly jumped back. Their eyes popped and jaws dropped.

"Who the hell is this?" Mikey said pulling his gun up.

"What kind of fucking sick joke is this?" Ray said holding his up.

"Guys…It's Sunshine, and Boomer…they're alive…really!" Frank said looking back.

Ray slowly dropped his gun. Mikey held his. Victory rolled her eyes.

"Prove it!" Mikey said with a shaky hand.

"You drink Mochoco Coffee with three scoops of sugar, your favorite color is yellow, and you secretly love Unicorns…"

Mikey's hand dropped and he lunged towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. Ray did the same kissing the top of her head.

"Easy guys still have a baby on board." Victory said pushing them back and motioned to the baby.

"We need to get going!" Boomer shouted and started walking along the hall again.

"Unicorns…" Ray said quietly and looked at Mikey.

"They're majestic dude. Shut the fuck up….."

"Do we have time to get out before he sets the place off?" Victory franticly looked back to Frank.

"Well…um…There's something I forgot to mention…." Frank said stopping along the metal wall.

"Yes…?" Victory said gripping the baby as she stopped fast.

"Well…Gee thinks you're dead…."

"And...…"

"He didn't exactly have an escape route for himself. The bomb has to be set off by hand…"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Victory shouted covering the baby's ears. She fussed a little again.

"I didn't say it was a good plan!" Frank shouted back.

"Well maybe you can talk him down." Victory said in a panic. "We have to get the kids out of here!"

"There's no stopping him. The guy hasn't slept for weeks. He's been a wreck. He knows the war won't end unless he ends it!" Ray said grabbing Boomer's hand.

"How much time do we have?" Victory said putting a hand to her temple.

"About fifteen minutes." Mikey said checking his watch. Victory stopped and lifted the swaddle from her shoulder and dropped it around Ray.

"What are you doing?" He said shaking as the baby's weight hung on him.

"I want you to take the baby and Boomer out of here. You know where the exit is right?"

Ray nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Mikey asked breathlessly. Victory kissed the baby on the top of her head.

"I'm going to stop him."

With that Victory ran off in the other direction. Just as fast as she was back in their lives she ran back out.

"Look for the Blue door!" Ray shouted remorsefully . "It'll take you to the center!"

Victory put a hand up and waved.

She focused on her feet, running as hard as she could.


	9. Destroya

Victory dashed down the hall hoping she would make it in time. She came across the right door after passing about six others. She ripped it open and ran out. It was dimly lit. They had blacked out the sky light and blocked off the area into several cubicles. Through the maze she could hear a muffled voice and the scraping of metal. Victory poked her head around to see several bodies lying around. Dr. Shinu was tied to a plastic tree with a gag in her mouth. A familiar figure stood around a box putting wires together. Slowly she stepped out.

Gerard's hand snapped up, gun in hand. Without looking he fired a warning shot. Victory quickly dodged behind the thin wall.

"Gerard…" She said in a small voice.

His head snapped up. Slowly he turned panting. Victory edged out from behind the wall. He stood up looking like he saw a ghost. His hand snapped back up, gun at the ready.

"What the hell kind of trick is this?" He shouted at Dr. Shinu. She tried to say something under the gag.

"It's me Gerard. Reall-"

"You shut the hell up!" He snapped at her. His voice made her jump. He reached down with one hand and pulled the gag from Dr. Shinu.

"What is she? Some sort of android? A Clone!" Gerard's voice and hands shook as he spoke.

"Stupid boy. Dis is what I've been trying to tell you." Dr. Shinu said through her accent annoyed. "You're going to blow this whole place up and your stupid girlfriend is still alive."

"Why the hell should I believe you?" Gerard pulled another gun from his belt and waved it at Dr. Shinu.

"It really is me." Victory said with tears in her eyes. What had they done to him? She could see beyond the anger to the weariness and pain behind his eyes.

"I know you won't believe me. I wouldn't if I was in your shoes." Victory took a step forward. Gerard fired a warning shot behind her head.

"Not another step!" He shouted. The gun shook franticly in the air. "Whatever you have to say, don't! This place is just going to be a hole in this town! I'm ending what you started!" He turned to Dr. Shinu now.

"Gerard, please."

"I said STOP!" He fired another shot. Victory had to duck this time to avoid it.

"I know what they did was wrong, and I know how much my death must have hurt you." Victory kept walking as she spoke. Tears fell from her cheeks. Gerard lined the gun with her head but couldn't will himself to pull the trigger. This creature looked so much like his Victory, his sweet Sunshine.

"STOP IT!" He shouted covering his one ear with the hand pointed at Dr. Shinu. He squinted his eyes as tears fell. Victory was inches from the barrel now.

It fell quiet for a few moments. All that could be heard was the heavy panicked breathing of the three in the cubicle and the clicking of the clock on the bomb.

"Do you remember when we first came here?" Victory said in a quiet voice.

"You were so mad that I wanted to go." She smiled and chuckled a little as a tear fell onto the gun barrel. "You thought I'd be too much of a risk. I sat on the Tran with Boomer waiting. I was so eager to see you guys in action. It wasn't until Ray convinced you that you let me go. I was so excited."

For Gerard slowly let his gun droop but never took it truly off of her. They were staring into each other's eyes now.

"You kept the Vam-Bots away even though you didn't know me. I was so scared when you fell through the floor. I didn't even feel my arm cut when I pulled you back up." Victory pressed the gun to her heart now.

"You might not believe a word I say, but know this, trust me know like you trusted me then. If you kill us both now, know I'll be dead for real this time. _We'll_ be dead. Please don't leave our daughter growing up in the parentless world we had to."

The gun fell to his side.

"Our…daughter?" A smile crept along the side of his lips. Victory chuckled through tears and nodded.

"She has your hair."

He dropped both guns and wrapped his arms tightly around her. His shoulders shook as he sobbed into her. She held him close.

"Isn't this touching..."

They both pulled back to see Dr. Shinu standing with both guns in her hand. While their backs were turned she had slipped loose of her binds and snagged the guns. Gerard put himself in front of Victory.

"Now that I have the happy couple together, let's just put an end to all this." Dr. Shinu smiled and fired the guns. Gerard ducked pulling Victory with him. Shinu couldn't keep track of them both. Gerard and Victory split. Shinu fired at Gerard and Victory. Gerard lunged at her as she fired knocking him back. Victory came from the other side hitting Shinu over the head with a small fire extinguisher. The woman dropped like a bullet shell. Victory ran over to Gerard.

"Oh my god are you ok?" She said franticly kneeling down to him. He gasped for air holding his shoulder.

"It just nicked me." He said holding a hand over the hole. Victory pulled it back. The wound was bleeding but he would make it out ok.

"You better hurry." Shinu's voice whispered. They turned to see as her thin hand pulled the trigger of the detonator and she fell limp to the ground.

Gerard snapped to his feet and grabbed Victory by the hand. He ran as fast as he could to the stairs leading to the exit. They felt the ground shake as they ran.

"EACH ROOM IS SET TO EXPLODE ONE AT A TIME IN A DOMINO EFFECT!" Gerard shouted over the noise of the explosions.

"HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE?" Victory shouted back as they hit the stairs.

"EIGHTY SECONDS!" Just as he spoke the level behind them light with fire. They could feel the heat on the backs of their necks. Without warning the stairs below their feet gave out causing them to drop.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Ray, Mikey and Frank stood in the parking lot with several other Killjoys. Ray rocked the now whimpering baby. Mikey sat next to Boomer on the hood biting his nails, anxiously waiting for his brother's mess of hair to come out the door any second. Frank leaned on the van smoking a cigarette, tapping his hand on the door.

"Hang on…Frank…." Ray said looking a little past Frank. Their eyes snapped to him.

"Why the FUCK are you in a dress!"

Frank let his head slam into the van door as he took another puff.

"Fuck you man! I did shit I'm not proud of!"

They instantly stopped fighting when they felt the ground shake. They could hear the first bomb go off, then the next, and the next until the entire building exploded going up in flames. All four of them covered their eyes as debris fell around them. There was next to nothing left when they opened their eyes.

A few other Killjoys gasped and others whispered. Ray, Frank, Mikey and Boomer all stood there quietly in horror.

"They….they…" Frank said slowly.

"Gee no…" Mikey said covering his mouth. All four of them edged forward to the flaming building. Piles of rubble littered the ground. It felt as if the air had been sucked out from around them. The baby was now screaming. Ray did his best to calm her. He covered her head protecting her from the heat of the flames. Mikey picked up Boomer who buried her face in his shoulder. They stood in silence looking for any sign of them. There was nothing.

"We….we should get back to the base…." Ray said after a while. They slowly turned and headed back to the van.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it you guys I know it was a sad story. I might post a few after this but I think this might be my last. _


	10. Epilogue: Helena

_A/N: JUST KIDDING! Oh my god you should have seen your faces though. :D Priceless!_

* * *

A hand shot out from the rubble.

"_A little help guys_?" Gerard gasped for air as he pushed away large stones. Ray and the others rushed to the pile of rubble surrounding him.

"GEE!" Mikey shouted pushing back stone as fast as he could. Frank and Boomer pulled Gerard out and set him on the ground. Mikey reached in dragging out a half conscious Victory. She coughed up dust and dirt as they set her next to Gerard. Her white cotton outfit was covered in gray filth.

"How the hell did you guys make it?" Mikey said patting them off, checking Gerard's arm. Other Killjoys started to gather now.

"When we went down the stone stairs," Gerard started. "The ground broke up. We jumped trying to get away from it, but a large chunk of the stairs fell over us. Luckily it rolled as it dropped creating a cave around us. When the bombs went off we were covered in the stone so we were completely safe."

"If it weren't for the stairs I don't think we would have made it out. We wouldn't have had enough time to make it to the doors otherwise." Victory said holding her hand to her scalp. She pulled it away reveling a trickle of blood. It burned as her body realized the cut.

"I must have hit my head in the fall." She said blinking away the pain. A few Killjoys pulled off their scarves and wrapped them around Victory's head and Gerard's arm. Someone backed the van to them, while Mikey and Frank loaded them into the back.

"Ray…" Victory said in a weary voice. Ray quickly ran up to her eagerly.

"What do you need Sunshine." He said grabbing her hand softly.

"My baby, if you would please." Victory smiled and looked from Ray to Gerard. Gerard's lip quivered as he smiled. Ray nodded and handed the girl to Gerard. His heart felt like it would beat right through his chest. She was so beautiful. She looked so much like Victory and yet he still saw some of himself in her. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him.

"She's perfect." He said kissing Victory on the top of her head. Victory nodded and rested on Gerard's shoulder. She looped her arm around his.

"Mmm….What should we name her?" Victory said in a sleepy voice. Gerard thought this over.

"I like the one you picked…" He said finally.

"Helena?" Victory smiled closing her eyes. Gerard nodded.

"She looks like a Helena." Gerard said rocking the baby in his arms. As if to confirm it the baby smiled and closed her eyes.

"I like it." Ray said trying not to cry. He crawled in the back with them and coughed a few times to cover up his tears.

Mikey and Frank got in next. Mikey sat next to Gerard and smiled as he saw the baby.

"Holy shit, I'm an uncle, Dude." Mikey laughed lightly.

"Then what's that make me?" Boomer asked climbing in and sat between Ray and Frank.

"A monkey's uncle!" Frank said wrapping an arm around her head and rustling her head.

"Cut it out, jerk!" Boomer said struggling.

"This is what you get for making me think you're dead, you frizzy headed brat!" Frank said tickling her. Ray pulled them apart.

"Some things never change." Victory said with a smile.

* * *

**Three Months Later:**

"Dude! I don't know how to change a fucking...oops, I mean, a friggin dipper!" Frank shouted. He had baby powder through his hair and in his hands. Helena giggled and kicked her feet, her naked bum exposed to the air.

"You're the nurse _you_ do it!" Frank tossed a dipper to Ray. He caught it and held it upside down.

"I'm a doctor thank you, and I work with adults. I don't know how this thing works. Mikey what's the book say?" Ray said tossing the dipper to Mikey. It just hit his leg and fell. His nose was deep in the "**BABIES FOR DUMMIES**" book Victory had got them.

"Dude I've decrypted computer programs more simple than this!" Mikey said turning the book sideways.

"I think these are the tabs…" He turned it the other way. "Or maybe it's the side….Oh, I think I'm looking at a button up ….or is it a table?"

Helena giggled and made raspberries with her lips. Ray ducked as a stream of liquid came from the changing table.

"Oh god she sprang a leak!" Frank said grabbing another dipper and holding it up.

Gerard sighed as he walked in. By this point Mikey had the book upside down, Ray was cleaning pee off of the floor, and Frank was still holding the dipper as a shield.

"Wow…give you guys orders to take out an entire enemy base and you guys do it no problem…ask you to change a baby and….well…" He stared at the mess of the room and laughed.

"We're soldiers Bro, not a nanny service!" Mikey said giving up on the book. Gerard rolled his eyes and walked over to the changing table.

"Have you been giving your uncles a hard time?" Gerard smiled at Helena and grabbed a dipper. She giggled and reached for her father. He quickly wrapped the dipper around her and picked her up.

"Is daddy's girl testing his Killjoys?" Gerard said in a baby voice and bounced her a little. She smiled and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"That is something I don't think I'll ever get used to…" Frank shuddered. Ray and Mikey nodded.

Victory and Boomer strolled in next.

"Oh my god…" Victory said putting her head in her hands. She held back her laughter.

"She gave us a hard time!" Frank shouted tossing the wet dipper.

"It's been five minutes!" Victory shouted back. The dipper fell with a splat on Ray's head. He looked up slowly with dark eyes. Frank backed away slowly.

"It was an accident!" Frank shouted and ran out of the room.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Ray charged after him. Victory sighed and smiled as she kissed Gerard.

"How's my girl?" She said tickling Helena under the chin. Helena responded with a smile and stuck out her tongue.

"They're not gonna last long." Gerard said as they stepped out of the nursery and on to the hall and looked down over to the kitchen. The builders did a perfect job of rebuilding the house, even up to the baby's room. It all was back to normal, with minor additions to the security system of course.

Victory's eyes fell to her hands that were placed on the railing.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked putting a hand on hers.

"They never found Shinu's body…" Victory said meeting his eyes. "She could still be out there."

Gerard kissed the top of her head.

"We'll find her. Now that the Killjoys are hired help for the cities we can keep an eye on things."

"Battery City's own task force." Victory said with a smile and leaned into Gerard. Helena looked at her mother and made another raspberry. She was such a happy baby. At first Victory was worried the drugs she was given had affected her but Helena seemed to be a very quick learner and was always happy, unless she was hungry or needed a changing. She was a normal, happy baby.

"The Killjoys will always be around to keep the people safe." Gerard said looking out.

"And rocking out." Victory said a-matter-of-factly.

"I almost forgot!" Gerard slapped his head and handed Helena off to Victory. "We have a gig in an hour! We promised Dr. D. another recording session!"

He kissed Victory and Helena then darted down stairs. She smiled and bounced Helena. Boomer stood behind them pouting. Victory turned.

"What now, Miss Prissy?" Victory said with a raised eyebrow.

"_Nothing_!" Boomer said crossing her arms.

"Boom, just because the baby is here doesn't mean we love you less."

Boomer sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look, why don't you help me and Helena make lunch?"

Boomer kept her eyes away.

"I'm making sandwiches." Victory said in a tempting voice. Boomer's eyes lit up.

"Ok, but only if they're P. B. and J."

Victory nodded. She waved as the boys headed out the door and into the new Trans-AM. Frank still hadn't quit thanking her for rebuilding it.

Gerard and the others made it just on time for the recording.

"Bout damn time!" Dr. Death said as he quickly ushered them into the room.

"Let's get this started."

Gerard gave a wink and grabbed the microphone.

Check Check  
Check Check  
Check Check Check Check Check Check Check  
Check Check (whistle)  
WHOA!

Don't believe what they say  
We're dead flies in the summertime  
They leave us all behind  
With duct tape scars on my honey  
They don't like who you are  
You won't like where we'll go  
Brother protect me now  
With blood they wash in the money

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy

Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh

Right now I'm sick down from the bones to the other side  
Red-mob, we insects hide  
King rat on the streets in another life  
They laugh, we don't think it's funny  
If what you are  
Is just what you own  
What have you become  
When they take from you  
Almost everything

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us

But I believe we're the enemy

Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun, we're the enemy  
Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya

Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh

I don't believe in God (you don't believe in God)  
I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)  
I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)  
I don't believe in God (You don't believe in God)  
I don't believe in love (I don't believe in luck)  
I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)

Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh  
Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh Mhh

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy

Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun, we're the enemy!  
Destroya Destroya (we're all waiting for ya) Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun, we're the enemy!  
Destroya Destroya (so show me what you got-you children of the gun) Destroya Destroya  
(Don't hide and we don't run)Against the sun, we're the enemy! (Don't hide and we don't run)  
Destroya Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun we're the enemy

* * *

_A/N: I'd never let them die. Perhaps maim, or badly injure but never kill. And don't worry this is just the start of the Killjoy mini-series I have in mind. There is much, much, much more to come. *Disclaimer I do not take credit for the song Destroya* well hope you enjoyed this little roller coaster of dark fun. Hope to see you in the long run_

_With love, _

_Vampgirl2292 _


	11. New Story

_A/N: New Story is posted in my profile. It's the fourth of my Killjoy Fics_


End file.
